Cold
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: Midna becomes ill of a fever on a journey up Snow peak. Link does everything in his power to heal her, although he begins to feel a bit strange himself. The sickness Link is suffering from is completely harmless but painful. Love sickness. MidLink.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TLoZ. **

Cold

The blizzard was thickening, the icy chill of the plummeting snow brushing against Midna's bare skin like tiny daggers piercing into her flesh. Link was searching everywhere for a cave to stay in until the morning broke and the blizzard died down. Midna was shivering on her mount's back, her teeth chattering loudly. She could barely feel her limbs, they were so numb. Her head felt like it was exploding, and despite the freezing cold, she felt like she was being cooked in an oven. This strange feeling had just hit her and she didn't like it. Link hadn't seemed to have the faintest idea that his companion wasn't feeling herself and carried on searching, thrusting his teeth into any hungry wolfoes who would enjoy a Link and Midna sandwich to fill them. Midna decided to lie down and take her Fused Shadow off, to avoid fainting. That was what she felt like. The whole world was going blurry and she felt dizzy. "Link." She gasped. Link looked around. His expression gave off a 'what' vibe. Midna clutched his mane, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and freezing before they hit the ground "I-I think I'm going to faint..." then she went ghostly white and was silent.

Link had found a cave and had set up camp there. Midna was still unconscious. Link had found out that by thinking 'Master Sword' and touching the Fused Shadow, he could make his blade appear and turn back into his true self. He had made a bed for Midna out of his Tunic and was left in his boots, under-suit and chain mail. The cold was getting to him, but better the Triforce prevent his from getting more than a small cough than Midna die of a fever. She looked no better, apart from the fact that her nose was going a bit red. She was breathing clearly and was probably going to wake up soon. Link felt a bout of guilt flood his body and for some strange reason felt that it was his fault she was ill. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Link had never noticed how pretty she was. How she thought she was vile and repulsive, he'd never know. She had such a round, childish figure, yet was curvy at the same time. Link smiled at her and placed his hand on her plump belly. To his surprise, hers rose up on top of his and a grin spread across her face. She cuddled up close to him and opened her amber-red eyes. She looked so unwell, even if she was smiling. Link brushed his hand against her cheek and put a sad look on his face. "Poor you." He told her "You're not well are you?" Midna shook her head. Link frowned. "Do you feel feverish? " He asked her, pulling her hair ornament gently out of her hair, which fell over her face limply. Even that looked ill.

"A bit. My head really hurts..." she replied groggily. She sounded full of cold, which only made Link feel guiltier. He really wanted her to get better and would do anything to make that so. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. She shook her head. Link leapt to his feet and went off to the far corner of the cave. Midna lay in her small bed gazing at the ceiling. Link was being so nice to her and she couldn't put her finger on it to why. A thought passed through her head, but she put it aside quickly. _Surely he can't_ she thought to herself. _Link doesn't love me. Does he? I mean, he's so nice, and well I'm not... Surely he's just doing this because he wants me to get better in a friendly manner. It's not love... And it never will be, not in a million years. _Midna yawned loudly. She hadn't realised she was so tired. Her body became heavy with exhaustion and within a few seconds she was snoring softly.

Link trailed back to Midna, heavy hearted. He felt a bout of happiness course through his heart when he saw her though. She looked a bit better, and her cheeks were getting a bit of colour back to them. Link knelt down besides her and stroked her hair. She really was a sweet little thing. Link picked her up in his arms and smiled She sneezed in her sleep, and spit flew all over Link's face. He laughed softly and cuddled her close to him. The position she lay in made it so that her tiny hand was rested on Link's heart. He clasped it and felt a fat tear roll down his cheek. He knew that the weird, tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach was love. He wondered if he could feel that feeling inside Midna too. He placed his hand that was holding Midna's onto the imp's stomach. It growled slightly and Link smirked. Midna's eyes fluttered open and met Link's. "You are hungry Midna." He said playfully. Midna grinned. It wasn't like her usual one, but she was feeling unwell so she wasn't expected to be Miss-cheeky-little-devil at the present moment.

"I guess all that sleep has left me famished." She replied, placing her own hand on her tummy. "Okay, I'll try to stomach something... but if I chuck up, I'm blaming you, okay?"

Link smiled weakly, trying his best to keep a brave face on, and reached behind him and brought out a bottle full of a liquid substance. He removed the lid and handed it to Midna. Midna sniffed in the steam it was giving off and immediately felt a bit sick.

"Ungh smells disgusting." She spat, holding the bottle as far away from her face as possible. Link laughed.

"That's because you've got a cold. It can sometimes affect your senses if you get it from around these parts. I think its called Snow peak fever... Anyway the 'foul smelling to you' substance is actually simple Cucco soup, which is perfect for colds. Drink it, you'll feel better. Honest." He coaxed her by placing his hand lightly on the back of her head. Midna took a sip and spat it back out.

"Yuck. Tastes like somebody threw up in it." She scorned.

"Actually Midna, that's your cold as well. Please drink it. Please?" Link gave Midna the famous puppy dog eyes and stroked her hair lovingly. Midna felt her cheeks flush red. _Dear Nayru, I hope they were red in the first place or I'm screwed... _She thought. If Link had seen her blush, she would have probably wanted to kill herself. She tried to avert Link from seeing her tomato red face by downing the whole bottle of Cucco soup in one go. It tasted foul and was probably going to come back out the way it went in sooner or later, but hopefully it would stop Link from seeing her shame. Link squeezed her tightly for a second, but her face went a bit green, so he loosened his grip before she chucked up.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you hated that you know Midna. I really don't mind. I noticed you going a bit red earlier and if that's the reason why, then I just want to assure you that it's okay. Midna? Are you alright?" Midna looked really green and a bit dazed all of a sudden. Link held her tightly to stop her from fainting. Midna was trying to force herself to be sick and make Link feel sorry for her, but now couldn't stop herself. In a matter of seconds there was vomit splattered all over the floor. Midna slumped back into Link's lap and moaned. Her eyes were streaming and her head was pounding again. Link's eyes were wet to, but he hadn't been sick. "Link, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Midna stood up in Link's lap and wiped his eyes. It wasn't like Link to cry. The imp wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Link's eyes lit up, still watering. He raised a gloved hand to the spot where Midna kissed him. For a second, neither of them spoke, but Midna sneezed again, breaking the silence. She sat back down and cuddled up to him. Link hugged her back and muttered,

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You kissed me. Why?"

Link and Midna both found themselves blushing like crazy.

"Well I... you see... you were... I... I don't know how to put it..." Midna stuttered aimlessly.

"Well, I know why I would have done it." Link said, pulling her close to his chest. Midna smiled and brought her face about a centimetre away from his.

"Why? Explain to me, I'm curious, and make it quick, my head is hurting from all this staring." Link chuckled to himself, placed his hand lightly on her face then pulled her into a kiss. Midna was taken aback, but found herself melting into Link. She prayed to the goddesses that her stomach wouldn't give in again, because Link would kill her if she puked up in his mouth. Although Midna soon found that the queasy feeling in her belly had disappeared, and began kissing Link must more lustfully without any fears of screwing the moment up. It seemed to go on for an eternity, however, when the eternity ended Midna was still puckered up. Link laughed and she went bright red again. She shook her head violently, until Link held it still.

"Ooo I feel dizzy..." she half giggled. Link looked concerned. But he lightened up and said,

"I think you're forgetting something. Why you kissed me."

"Oh right... Uh... Link, don't shoot me but I uh... oh Nayru... Iloveyou!" She blurted.

"Hey slow down. You want me to answer that for you, you're still so unwell. I doubt you even know where you are."

"Of cou..." Midna began, but Link pulled her into another kiss. After three minutes of utter bliss, he pulled away for a second to speak. "Listen Midna, this is hard for both of us. I know that we both feel this way, and you'll probably bite my head off when I point out the obvious, but I think I'm in love with you." Link looked away guiltily "now I've got that off my chest, can we please stay friends?"

Midna looked at him and turned his face back to hers.

"I don't know if it's because I'm feeling sick, but I don't think I can answer that until we finish our kiss." Link obliged. They stayed kissing for over an hour before Midna started to drift off. "Link." She murmured sleepily. The chosen one brushed his finger against her cheek, half smiling half frowning.

"What, you feel okay don't you?" he asked sternly.

"Hehe... Link you're such an idiot. I just wanted to say that, I love you too... with all my heart...." she murmured again. Link held her close to him and the two fell into a deep sleep both happy and contented with their one true love.


End file.
